Rwby One shots
by DarkHime213
Summary: Just some idea swimming in my head. Hope you all enjoy.


RWBY One shots

 **A good friend will tell you what you want to hear. A best friend will always tell the truth.**

Hey scarlet does this dress look great on me asked Weiss with a look of impatiently. Yeah look great super cute she replied quickly when Ruby walked by. Hey Weiss cute dress but not your color get the blue one looks much better screamed ruby as she came running from across the store. You think so ruby replied Wiess. Well yeah now go try it on said ruby out of breath in her kid like voice.

 **Few minutes later**

Hey Ruby what to do you think says Weiss as she does a little spin. You look beautiful in it and I was right as your best friend that blue does look better on you right Ruby said with a smile. Yeah you are right best friend said Weiss in a whisper.

 **A good friend seeks to talk with you about your problems. A best friend seeks to help problem.**

Come on Yang just tell us what's wrong asked random friend. Nothing is wrong now leave me alone screamed Yang. Something has to be wrong you leave school every night and come back early says another random friend. I could just be going to a party you guys don't know so stop asking and go away I'm in the middle of something Yang replies right back. What looking at a picture of, but was suddenly cut off by Blake member of team rwby. Okay everyone I need you all to leave the premises Nora is on a exercise crazy and she tagging anybody she gets her hands on and with that Blake and Yang are alone.

Aren't you going to run Nora doesn't goes easy on anyone associated with Ruby says Yang. Did you really believe I would give anyone a heads up if Nora was going on an exercises crazy now let go find that d-dog of ruby's Blake replied all knowing.

 **Few hours later (after checking the local dump)**

I should have check there first says Yang. I'm glad we found him replied Blake as they growl at each other in the back ground. Blake thanks said Yang. No problem what are best friends for.

 **A good friend will be there be there for you all though school. A best friend will be there till the day you die.**

 **Ruby 5 Yang 7 Blake 7 Wiess 7**

 **Jon 5 Pyrrha 7 Ren 7 Nora 7**

Hey Ruby how was recess "asked Jon." Alright, I guess but some boy picked on today "said Ruby with little frown." What did he say "asked Jon." well he said I will be fat and ugly when I get big "said Ruby on the verge of tears." Well why do you think he said that "asked Jon ready to go tell a teacher." He said it was because I eat a lot of cookies "said a now crying Ruby." **OKAY** what wrong with my little sister you little girly boy "yelled an angry Yang." Oh, no I didn't do it Yang I didn't, **Pyrrha help me**! **"** cried a very scared Jon." Don't worry Ruby big sister Yang got your back replied Yang." Well hang on I'm hear to an you can count on me as well Ruby said a serious Wiess." I love you guys "said a happier Ruby." Well what about me am I the lone black cat that is forgotten by everyone "Blake said in a quiet voice.' Yeah yeah Blake we see you and I love you too "said Ruby," this the best day ever.

 **SHE GOING TO KILL ME "** screamed a still running Jon." Here comes Jon and it seems Yang scared him again "she said with a small smile." I better go check on him bye Nora and good luck Ren.

 **A good friend will bail you out a best friend will be sitting next to you saying "Damn that was fun!"**

How did I in up in a fight in a night club at past curfew "asked a confused pissed Weiss".

Well yang bet that you couldn't stay out past curfew without popping a blood vessel and Blake said that would be stupid idea don't fall for it and she bet Blake" but Ruby was cut off by an angry Blake".

Yes Ruby we remember what got us out the dorms "she said glaring at certain blonde on the phone" but what started the fights she asked in strained voice.

Well I called uncle Crow and we better gather I spare change cause he doesn't come cheap "Yang stated in a calm voice."

Wait how did you get in contact with uncle Crow "Ruby asked" He supposed to be on a Month-long mission.

That my secret to keep and your to figure out " with a sudden jump Yang looks around" hey now why all the upset face we had a blast tonight " she said with a small cheer from her and ruby" you guys should be smiling to we kick but.

Yes, we indeed kick but but how did we in up in that club in the first place "said a now screaming Weiss".

HEY SHUT IT IN THERE OR I'LL CALL A HUNTER TO COME FOR YOU LITTLE DELEQUENTS screamed an officer.

Oh, yeah bri- said a muffled Yang as Blake and Ruby held Her down.

So very sorry please do not contact any hunters or huntress we shale keep are voices down "begged a soft speaking Weiss with the sweetest most innocent look on her face".

Ah sure what ever just keep it down 'said the same officer with a look of confusion on his face." How did she get locked up even the girl in red looks to young what did they do?

Back the story Ruby we need to know what happen "Blake said getting agitated by the minute" and Yang when is Mr. Crow getting here.

Don't know but Lets let Ruby talk and Ruby start at when we ditched the guys "yang said super excitedly".

Okay okay now let me see we had just ditch Sun and Neptune at the diner we ate at when Weiss wish she could go dancing and yang said be careful what you wish for and she took us to this club and is was awesome. The music was blaring, the light where everywhere and best of all the ladies discount on food yes I ate so many cookies I thought I was going to explode and the types of "Ruby would have continued if not for Weiss".

Ruby stay focus what happen next "she said in a eerily calm voice.

Okay sorry so Weiss and Yang started to dance and Blake and I went to the Buffet table to eat and I don't real know how this happened but Yang was "but yet again Ruby was cut off by someone".

How about we continue in the car and have an excuse ready because a certain Goodwitch is hunting three students, Oh and pay up as the blonde probably explained I don't come cheap "Crow said with a smirk".

Now that we are in the car can you please tell me how we got arrested "asked a relaxing Blake".

Oh, you wanted to know how we got arrested well that is easy you guys got your tattoos (wait what! "screamed both Blake and Weiss) we were heading back when this dude slapped Yang's but she got mad and told him off he tried to flirt and he touched her hair and ( speed it up Ruby "screamed a panicking Weiss.) Yang ended up drop kicking him into a off duty cop. That is how we got arrested "Ruby finally finished.

Wait that doesn't explain why we were out cold and can't remember tonight "Said a still kind of confused Blake as she looks around her body for the supposed tattoo".

Oh easy question when we made a run for the guy tased Weiss and Blake while Ruby and I hit the ground Said a now laughing Yang.

So basically, this is all Yang's fault and when we get out the car we through her out first "stated a angry Blake." Yes! "both Weiss and Ruby said at the same time".

Wait come guys lets think this through guy GUY! "screamed out the wild member of team RWBY.

 _ **Next day**_

So how may day did you get of ISH " asked Ruby" I got four.

What the heck is ISH "asked a tired and angry Weiss" and I got Five for attuited.

In school hell " replied and equally tire Yang" I got seven to nine days. what about you Blake?

I got three to four on good behavior "she replied back" what about the guys.

What no fair why did you guys get only five I got like seven this is so unfair " yang wined" hey boys what's your sentence? "she screamed a crossed the junky old parking lot they had to clean up."

We got two day for coming clean in under a minute "Sun yelled back" Neptune Wishes you guys luck.

Wimps hahah "said Yang" wait why did he wish us luck.

AHUUUGHUAHUAHUAHHGHHHU "came an unnatural sound from the Bushes Weiss hit" Oh, come on Yang was the night worth it "Ruby said in a whimper".

I don't know but Damn it was fun wasn't it "Yang said in excitement as she inched towards the bush silently.

Yeah "each of the girls say as they unlock there weapons".


End file.
